


marked as yours

by ahgasses



Series: bite me, mark me, make me yours [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha Jaebum, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hyung Kink, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mirror Sex, Muscles Kink, Omega Jinyoung, Praise Kink, Trying something new, as predicted, insecure jinyoung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8632204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahgasses/pseuds/ahgasses
Summary: The sting behind the back of his neck is strangely giving Jinyoung something that he couldn’t explain with words as his body shakes with pleasure as Jaebum licks on the skin that he had bitten earlier. This should not happen.





	1. the starting

**Author's Note:**

> hi, so um, i was craving for jjp a/b/o dynamics and here i am, tried writing it and i don't know if this turns out good, or bad. to be honest, i don't feel good with the first chapter but i promised it will get better in the upcoming chapters. 
> 
> kudos & comments are very much appreciated!
> 
> hmu at twitter: @ahgasses

The sting behind the back of his neck is strangely giving Jinyoung something that he couldn’t explain with words as his body shakes with pleasure as Jaebum licks on the skin that he had bitten earlier. _This_ should not happen, Jinyoung knows as his human mind screams that there is no way to go back to the starting point of his life but his heat is showing no fucking mercy and yelling at him to ask Jaebum to _take_ him, _bite_ him, _mate_ him and _knot_ him. His body is shaking terribly and Jinyoung doesn’t know if it is from the pleasure that Jaebum is giving from the way Jaebum’s dick is hitting right on the spot or the way Jaebum plays with his hardened buds or the way Jaebum is biting and sucking on his skin or—

 

“Hey, hey,” Jaebum shushes as he suddenly stops moving. Jinyoung wants to tell him to go on; gives him pleasure and knot him and _never_ stop but Jaebum’s chest then presses against his sweaty back as his hand cups Jinyoung’s cheek, tilting his face up, “Jinyoung-ah, it’s okay. It’ll be okay. Calm down.”

 

It is sickening – Jaebum’s voice; smooth as silk and sweet as dripping honey, it’s making Jinyoung’s chest tightens and he suddenly wants to cry. Only then he realizes that he’s already crying when Jaebum’s rough thumb brushes on his cheek, shushing him from crying.

 

“Hey,” Jaebum whispers, presses his lips softly on Jinyoung’s eyelids, “It’s okay, Jinyoung-ah. It’s okay.”

 

Jaebum shouldn’t do this. Jaebum shouldn’t give in so easily. Jaebum should have _left_.

 

Jinyoung wants to apologize. He wants to apologize at Jaebum for dragging him in his life, he wants to apologize at Jaebum for forcing him to something that Jaebum shouldn’t do and he wants to apologize at Jaebum since he’ll be living his life together with him starting tomorrow. Clutching his hand around Jaebum’s wrist, Jinyoung tilts his chin upper, brushing his nose against Jaebum’s throat as he lets out a whimper, silently telling Jaebum that he’s sorry for _this_.

 

“Shh, you did nothing wrong,” Jaebum whispers, “It’s me. It’s my fault. I’ll take care of this, okay? I’ll take care of you. I’ll take care of _us_.”

 

From the first day Jinyoung met and became friend with Jaebum, Jinyoung always wished the best for Jaebum because for Jinyoung, Jaebum himself deserves the whole universe. There are no flaws shown either inside or outside of Jaebum. Be it whether Jaebum’s studying for his exams, practicing for his soccer match, practicing his singing during the free time, spending his free time with photographing – Jinyoung always knows that Jaebum will get the best result.

 

Jinyoung likes Jaebum. A lot, he admits.

 

He once found himself attracted to the Alpha – Jaebum’s scent, Jaebum’s gestures and everything that Jaebum did made his heart flutter but then as Jinyoung grew up, he discovered that he was so younger, so foolish back then. Was Jaebum his first love, Jinyoung never knows the answer as he denied his feeling towards Jaebum back then with the reason because how capable Jaebum was at his young age. After all, Jaebum won’t see him that way, does him?

 

_Do you like me, hyung?_ Instead of asking that out loud, Jinyoung let out a soft moan as Jaebum hits his prostate, “K—Knot me, knot me, please, please, _please,_ ”

 

His heart makes a loud thump when Jaebum suddenly pulls him into a kiss. It’s messy as Jinyoung’s feelings – exchanging saliva dripping down to Jinyoung’s chin and both of them couldn’t bring themselves to care to pulls away until Jaebum’s suddenly grows bigger inside of Jinyoung and he gasps, pulling away from Jaebum’s lips, shivers and groans in pain as Jaebum cum inside of him.

 

“M’ sorry,” Jaebum breathes out between their lips, “M’ sorry. It’s going to be like this for awhile. M’ sorry,”

 

What is it feel like to be mated with someone who you consider as your own brother? How is it going to be to be mated with your own best friend? Will everything changes? Will the relationship – friendship between them will changes?

 

The room that was echoed by the sound of skin slapping against skin earlier has disappeared as now the room is filled with the sound of Jinyoung’s crying. Jinyoung doesn’t know if he’s crying from the pain, or from the regret, or _both_. But Jaebum’s warmth enveloping him makes him crying even harder as Jaebum pulls him closer to his chest and both of them falls comfortably on the bed. Jaebum’s arms secured around his waist so tightly – as if he’s afraid that Jinyoung will leave as soon as his knot has goes down, or that is what Jinyoung thought when Jaebum pulls him closer – and Jaebum tucks his nose behind Jinyoung’s ear, inhaling Jinyoung’s scent.

 

“Do you—“ Jaebum’s voice cracks and if only Jinyoung isn’t a crying mess and if only Jinyoung isn’t in this messy situation, he would have laugh. Jaebum then clears his throat, and his voice comes out soft and there is tenderness in his voice. And Jinyoung hates it, “Do you need anything else, Jinyoung-ah?”

 

Jinyoung hates it even more how his omega mind has won over his human mind. He hates being so fucking needy during his heat and he hates it when his inner omega makes it worse. Jinyoung wanted to answer no, that he doesn’t need anything but of course his inner omega won’t let him to do so. Instead, Jinyoung nods, almost too eagerly and there was a small whine escaped his lips as he shifts closer so that there’s no space between his sweaty back and Jaebum’s broad chest – his always favorite place to lean his head on.

 

“Don’t— don’t let me— go,” Jinyoung sobs, “ _Please_ ,”

 

Jinyoung doesn’t know what kind of expression that is plastered on Jaebum’s face right now and he hopes that it isn’t a disgusting expression because he hates it when he’s being so fucking needy and Jaebum probably wants to leave and Jinyoung should have let him go and never see Jaebum’s face after this but his inner omega wants those strong arms around him and pulls him closer and whispers sweet nothings in his ear—

 

A pair of strong arms wraps around Jinyoung’s waist, enveloping him in a hug and pulls him closer if that’s even possible. Jinyoung feels Jaebum’s soft and moist lips on his sweaty back before Jaebum pulls him down on the bed.

 

“I’m here,” Jaebum whispers, nuzzling his nose in the back of Jinyoung’s ear, “Get some sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up later. I won’t leave. I’ll be here,”

 

It’s terrifying when Jinyoung finds comfort in Jaebum’s arms, with Jaebum’s broad chest collides with his back and they are still _connected_. He knows it is his inner omega’s needs; to have an Alpha’s strong arms around him but Jinyoung feels safe, warm and _full_ and because it is _Jaebum_ who is behind him, soft and hot breaths on his nape.

 

“You promise me you won’t leave?” Jinyoung whispers softly. He is still shaking and his voice is trembling and there are few sobs escapes his lips and Jaebum presses his lips lightly on his nape.

 

“Yeah,” Jaebum murmurs as his arms around Jinyoung’s tightens, “ _Promise_ ,”

 


	2. the starting: before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thought of Jaebum’s warmth enveloping him, Jaebum’s strong arms around his waist and Jaebum’s lips brushes against the skin on the back of his neck makes Jinyoung shivers as he accidentally lets out a soft whimper, causing few strangers turns their attention to him. Jinyoung doesn’t notice yet as he unconsciously grabs the hem of his black hoodie, kind of desperately to touch his cold itchy skin under the hoodie and that is when Jinyoung realized something weird.
> 
> Pulling his hand away harshly from the hem of his hoodie, Jinyoung’s lips trembles and he wants to fucking cry, “Fuck,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i, uh, am supposed to be studying but, uh, here am i. i guess i needed a break from studying. anyway, i don't know how i feel about this chapter... so, comments and kudos are very much appreciated!
> 
> P/S: i was thinking on searching a beta-reader? if anyone wants to volunteer and help me to beta my works because i really needed it, do leave comments or dm me at my twitter @ahgasses

 

Dressing up as an Alpha and spraying perfume that smells like you’re one of the Alphas to hide the fact that you’re actually an omega is no use when your heat strikes you in the wrong place.

 

 

 

Jinyoung has been feeling warm ever since he woke up in the early morning to wash up his face and get ready for his part-time work in the public library but he just shrugged it off; thinking that it wasn’t his heat since he has marked on the calendar when his heat will start in this month. There was an itchy feeling along his spine and if Jinyoung noticed, he also shrugged this off without thinking much about his upcoming heat.

Dressed in grey skinny pants and black hoodie, Jinyoung hum satisfyingly as he focused on the mirror, trying to put the new bought small black buttons shape earrings on his ears. Once he was done with the earrings, he checked himself in the mirror again before grabbing his favourite white sneakers beside his unmade bed along with his bag, making his way out of the bedroom.

 

**Jaebummie hyung [20 March 2015, 7:21 A.M]**

Youre on your way to library already? Have fun at work jinyoungie. Hyung will drop by later alright. Take care boy.

**Jinyoungie [20 March 2015, 7:25 A.M]**

are u really awake hyung? go back to sleep, sleepyhead. and i will. thank u hyung see u later <3

 

Jinyoung was already few steps ahead from his front door and he shoved his phone back in his bag, a small smile tug at the corner of his lips.

Im Jaebum – used to be his favourite senior during his school years and now has become his favourite hyung in the world. Jinyoung has never had anyone outside from his family members and his close friends from childhood to be the most important people in his life; especially not the greatest Im Jaebum. Jinyoung did not remember clearly how did their friendship start but he remembered the first time when Jaebum threw a smile at him that made his heart beat faster than usual.

Softer and warmer than an Alpha should be, and also smelling like Jinyoung’s favourite blended well coffee that he regularly ordered at the café nearby the public library that he’s currently works at, Jinyoung thinks that he might be in love.

From calling Jaebum as Jaebum sunbae to Jaebummie hyung, Jinyoung has been aware that he has actually fucked this up. He has been aware of himself that him calling Jaebum as Jaebummie hyung is not just a brother feeling, but it is more than that. Jinyoung has been aware of himself calling Jaebum as Jaebummie hyung with a desire in his heart and his eyes. When he found out that he started to call Jaebum with a desire, Jinyoung thought that it was his omega calling the Alpha, only to found out later that it was not only his omega but _also_ him. 

Jinyoung is _definitely_ in love.

He has fucked up so much until to a limit where there was this one time, slick started to come out from his hole unconsciously and became consciously when Jaebum nuzzled his nose on his nape before buried his face on Jinyoung’s while hugging him from behind.

The action was supposed to be normal, they have done that for so many times and it has become a routine for them whenever they were together at Jinyoung’s home or Jaebum’s but on that day, the routine was not the same anymore and it terrified Jinyoung, a lot.

And ever since that day, Jinyoung tries not to cling on Jaebum as much as he did before. Jinyoung is pretty sure that Jaebum noticed – the whiff of the pheromone that Jinyoung produced on that day and Jinyoung’s changed behaviour on being clingy – and he is glad that Jaebum never speak about it.

Jinyoung _likes_ Jaebum and he does not want the changing. It is better to have Jaebum like this, by his side, without getting worried if something going to change between them. Though Jinyoung has to throw away the secret feeling that buried deep inside of his heart.

 

 

 

The daily routine of working is simple – stocking the new books at its racks, checks the dates, making sure the permission of borrowing books card is in the small envelopes at the back of the books, checking if there are no empty pages in the books – it is simple and Jinyoung likes working in the library. The librarians, which most of them are around Jinyoung’s age, are nice. Most of them are Omegas, Jinyoung found out after almost a month working in the library. Jinyoung is not good in smelling the people scents but he knows and feels it that the people who drops by the library, most of them are Omegas too and Jinyoung feels safe.

Including today.

“You look flushed, Jinyoung,” Seokjin, the head librarian says, startling Jinyoung who was putting the books right back in its place.

“Seokjin hyung, you scared me,” Jinyoung clutches a fistful of black hoodie, breathing in and out. Seokjin, who is looking up at Jinyoung who is sitting on the stair, watching Jinyoung’s movement carefully.

“Are you feeling okay?”

Jinyoung looks down and nods, “I’m okay, hyung. Why?”

“I said you look flushed. And I’m worried. You sure you’re okay?” Seokjin frowns slightly, arms crossing on his chest, “You’re not feeling anything weird? You’re in heat?”

Kim Seokjin, the head of the librarian, a soft and kind omega and Jinyoung might like him much more than the other Omegas in the library. Seokjin takes a good care of Jinyoung – not as good as Jaebum takes care of him, Jinyoung silently admit – but Seokjin is really nice. He always makes sure Jinyoung and the other librarians are okay before switching the ‘Close’ sign on the library’s big wooden front door to ‘Open’.

Jinyoung’s eyes widen slightly at Seokjin’s question and quickly shakes his head, denying, “I wouldn’t be here if I’m in heat, hyung. I’m fine. You’re just worrying too—“

“Jinyoung,” Seokjin’s voice sounds stern and Jinyoung closes his mouth, climbing down the stairs and stands in front of Seokjin, “I remember that you told me your heat is in the end of this month but, do you really think it will be exact on time?”

“It _was_ always on time, Seokjin hyung,” Jinyoung looks up at Seokjin, “Why would it be early this—“

A soft sigh escapes Seokjin’s lips and Jinyoung looks at him, waiting, “Go home, Jinyoung. Come back when you’re feeling okay,”

“But hyung—“

“Go home, Jinyoung,”

 

 

 

Holding tight on the word that he is not in heat, Jinyoung walks back home defeatedly. He is feeling sick but he is not in heat. He would not be in heat in the early of the month. His heat always comes on the exact time and he knows it fucking better than Seokjin does. Feeling angry, but not in the mood to be angry when he is just tired and need a nap, Jinyoung quicken his steps.

Earphones plugged in and songs blasting into his ears, Jinyoung still could smell the strangers’ different kind of scents whenever he passes by them. Still, no one could smell as good as Jaebum.

The thought of Jaebum’s warmth enveloping him, Jaebum’s strong arms around his waist and Jaebum’s lips brushes against the skin on the back of his neck makes Jinyoung shivers as he accidentally lets out a soft whimper, causing few strangers turns their attention to him. Jinyoung doesn’t notice yet as he unconsciously grabs the hem of his black hoodie, kind of desperately to touch his cold itchy skin under the hoodie and that is when Jinyoung realized something weird.

Pulling his hand away harshly from the hem of his hoodie, Jinyoung’s lips trembles and he wants to fucking cry, “Fuck,”

And that is when he realized that he has gained few Alphas’ attentions on him as well. Jinyoung turns his attention around him and glares at the few Alphas who looks at him with a wide smirk and predatory glint in their eyes but the Alphas pays no mind as few of them coos.

“Fucking cute omega,” one of them whistles and tries to step closer to Jinyoung and Jinyoung growls, defending himself as he takes few steps backward before he runs off from the scene.

Reaching home by not taking a subway is quite farther and longer than Jinyoung thinks it is. Jinyoung is not going to risk himself by taking a subway when he is in heat. Fuck, he is really in heat. Seokjin is fucking right. How did Seokjin know anyway? The big damn question mark floated in Jinyoung’s mind as he keeps running towards the apartment where he lives at. If taking subway after his finished working time get him around 10 to 15 minutes to reached his stop, then running took Jinyoung about 10-30 minutes. It is tiring and Jinyoung is fucking crying like a little boy on his way running back to home. He kind of wants to stop running and jerk himself off or maybe slides a finger inside of his hole in the alleyway and make himself cum before continuing running back home but it is just his needy omega _wants_ and _desires_.

And Jinyoung knows his _human_ wants and desires better.

 

 

 

**Jaebummie hyung [20 March 2015, 13:12 P.M]**

Jinyoung? I think Nora has escaped to your house again. I’ll come over later to take her okay?

You’re not home yet, right? What time will you finish work today?

If you finish around 3 then I’ll come and fetch you and we can go to your house together?

 

**Jaebummie hyung [20 March 2015, 14:01 P.M]**

Jinyoungie…?

 

**Jaebummie hyung [20 March 2015, 14:13 P.M]**

You must be busy. Then, I’ll just go to your house to take Nora okay?

I’ll make sure to leave the door locked before I leave.

So that you won’t scold me like the last time you did haha

 

**Jaebummie hyung [20 Jan 2016, 14:14 P.M]**

And don’t forget to eat your lunch, Jinyoungie.

See you later, pup.

 

The phone slips out from Jinyoung’s grip and lands on the bed with a soft thud as he moans pathetically. The air in the room is hot, too hot. The droplets of the sweat rolling down to his jaw and some of the droplets drops down on the bedsheet, mixed with the dried cum, making the bedsheet looks even wetter than it is.

His milky thighs are shaking as if he is freezing cold when his fingers around his cock tightens. Precum is oozing out from the slit and he presses his thumb gently on the slit, rubbing it as moans escapes his lips. The big mirror opposite of his bed is facing him and he watches his hand stroking up and down of his cock and watches the precum oozes out when he rubs the slit, mouth parts slightly and drools coming out from the corner of the lips, wetting the pillow that his head lies on.

It is too much. Yet, it is never enough.

Stroking his hand around his cock faster, he brings his other hand which fingers slightly touched the phone he slipped off from his grip earlier down to his chest. Tracing his fingertips on his stomach and up to his chest, tracing it around his right nipple for few seconds before tugging it harshly and his hips bucks up as response.

Just as his finger starts to rub slightly on his hole, a sudden meow fills up the room and he flinches, eyes open almost immediately and he stares at the pastel colour of his wall besides the mirror, breathing heavily.

“Nora-yah, where are you?”

_Fuck._

He moans softly when Jaebum’s scent fills up his space and he eagerly pushes his finger in at the scent and another moan escapes his lips at the sensation having his hole finally filled up with something after he came twice. His eyes darts on the mirror. With his current position, he is not able to see his finger in his hole and he shifts his position, whimpering when the finger inside of him brushing against his walls inside so satisfyingly.

“Jinyoung…?”

_Fuck, fuck, fuck. Shit, fuck— Don’t call him, don’t call out his name— Just do this by yourself— Don’t—_

_“Jaebummie—“_ he cries out instead, his backside now facing the mirror and he looks over his shoulder, adding another finger inside and he moans, louder this time, “Jae—Jaebummie, hyung— hyung—“

“Jin—Jinyoung-ah—“ Jaebum growls softly, Jinyoung can hear it very damn well and slick coming out from his hole, wetting his finger and hand, before dropping on the bedsheet.

Now, sweats, along with tears are rolling down on his cheeks and jaw and Jinyoung whimpers pathetically. Jaebum’s presence and his freshly well-blended coffee beans scent are filling up his space so fucking comforting and arousing and his _omega_ wants him to do nothing but calls Jaebum to come inside and just _take_ him.

“Hyung— hyung—“ Jinyoung sobs, two fingers knuckles deep in his hole, cock throbbing and his hips bucks up when his half-folded black hoodie over his chest falls on his cock, covering it in, “Hyung— _Please_ —“

Shifting his attention from the mirror to the slightly opened door, his human wishes that Jaebum wouldn’t barge in so easily, no matter how he keeps whining pleases at Jaebum and wishes that Jaebum understands that _this_ is not him. This is his fucking omega, his whiny omega, his desperate omega, his just wanting to be taken by Alphas omega. And Jinyoung knows that Jaebum knows that _he_ is not like that in daily life. He whimpers softly when the door is being pushed slightly from outside, Jaebum’s scent finally filling up the whole space in his room and Jinyoung shuts his eyes tightly, lower lip is being bitten by his upper teeth as the second finger is being pushed inside; on his knees in the centre of his bed.

“Don’t— Don’t come in— Don’t—“ Jinyoung chokes on his saliva as he starts to scissors himself. It feels too fucking good now that Jaebum’s scent is around him— “Hyung— Hyung, please— L—Leave— _Please_ —“

Jaebum is still there, Jinyoung can feels it and he sees Jaebum’s hand around the doorknob to his bedroom, knuckles going white just by gripping around it. And Jinyoung is glad that Jaebum has a _great_ self-control. It was when Jinyoung is trying to pushes in the third finger when the door is being pulled close from outside and Jinyoung sigh in relief as then he started to sob without no reason. The scent is still there which make Jinyoung keeps imagining those strong arms of Jaebum’s and those veiny and rough hands of Jaebum’s doing things to him, _touching_ him, and _keeps_ touching him—

When the door is suddenly being slammed open from outside and Jinyoung jolts, eyes open and Jaebum is _there_. Eyes wide, breathing heavily, hair is all messed up, the tip of his ears are red and Jinyoung hates how Jaebum still looks good in that appearance. And he hates his needy omega more which keeps whining for Jaebum to _come closer_.

“Shit,” Jaebum curses, eyes trailing up to down Jinyoung’s body before trailing up again to Jinyoung’s half-lidded eyes, “Look at you, Jinyoungie. What a sight.”

Jinyoung watches as Jaebum walks closer to his bed and he moans when Jaebum’s hand cups his cheek, thumb brushes against it. Jinyoung closes his eyes at the sensation only to open his eyes again after few seconds to look up at Jaebum. Jaebum always looks good at this distance and Jinyoung hates how his heart and cock throbbing at the same time at the handsome feature. There is a small on Jaebum’s face – the smile that Jinyoung few times caught on seeing when he looked back at Jaebum after talking about something related to his favourite books at the library, so gentle and so warm, and Jinyoung’s lips parts slightly.

“So beautiful, Jinyoung-ah,” Jaebum murmurs and the praise went straight to his south and his fingers pushes in even deeper if that’s possible, “Do you know that you’re beautiful? That you’re gorgeous?”

Leaving his hand Jinyoung’s cheek, Jaebum runs his fingers through Jinyoung’s already messy black soft locks down to his nape, resting his hand there like he always did. Leaning in, Jaebum press his lips on Jinyoung’s forehead before dragging down to Jinyoung’s plump lips, capturing it between his. Jinyoung gasps in pleasure when their lips collided and immediately opens his mouth for Jaebum’s prodding tongue.

This is the first. The first time they kissed and Jinyoung does not know if he is supposed to be happy because he has been dreaming _this_ to happen for so long or if he is supposed to be terrified because Jaebum is losing control.

Despite all of it, Jaebum’s kiss is gentle and Jinyoung weirdly finds comfort in the kiss. Their tongues tangle around each other and the drags of Jaebum’s tongue against his is making him shudder and they part after a long suck on Jinyoung’s tongue. Jinyoung whines against Jaebum’s lips when he presses their foreheads together.

“More— More, please— Hyung—“

“Does that feel good, pup?” Jaebum asks breathlessly as his hand leaves Jinyoung’s nape and trails down to his spine, “You want more?”

Jinyoung nods furiously and his back arches at the soft touch of Jaebum’s rough fingertips on his skin. It all went too fast; Jaebum’s wet lips on every inch of his skin, Jaebum’s teeth biting and pulling at his skin and leaving dark purple colours on his skin, Jaebum’s fingertips circling around his rim, Jaebum’s fingers replacing his fingers in his hole – everything went too fast and in the blink of an eye, Jinyoung is already on all-fours, just like the position he had earlier when Jaebum barged into his room, and Jaebum’s chest is presses against his sweaty back, the head of his cock barely pushing around his hole, making him whine in desperation.

“You’re all pretty for me,” Jaebum pushes his cock in as he leaves kisses on the back of Jinyoung’s neck and shoulder, “You’re all gorgeous for me, Jinyoung.”

Jinyoung sobs, the feeling of Jaebum’s cock inside of him is so good yet it feels so wrong. Jinyoung couldn’t hear what Jaebum is spilling into his ear but then Jaebum suddenly stops moving and Jinyoung stiffens when Jaebum laps his tongue at a particular skin on the back of his neck and Jinyoung wants to snarls or push Jaebum away. He did, he struggled to keep his neck away from Jaebum’s mouth but he is just an omega. A weak fucking omega and Jaebum is an Alpha. A strong Alpha. It only took Jaebum to hold his hands down on the bed and bite down on the particular skin on the back of Jinyoung’s neck and Jinyoung cries out in pain.

What is he supposed to do now?

Jinyoung wants to wipe his fucking tears away but he just couldn’t, not when Jaebum is nipping his skin so fucking gently and kisses the pain away. Jaebum then kisses his ear, nipping at it gently as he whispers,

_“I’ll take care of us, Jinyoung.”_

 


	3. the starting: the morning after & the confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It wasn’t a mistake,” Jaebum whispers, thumb brushing Jinyoung’s lips as he smiles softly. “I meant it. When I said that I’ll take care of us, I meant it. I want us to happen. I really want to make you mine, Jinyoung-ah. I want to make you mine and have nothing to worry about other Alphas trying to steal you from me. I want it to be you too, Jinyoung.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (after decades)  
> me: *uploads a new unsatisfying chapter*
> 
> so, i have been complaining in my twitter that i didn't like and that i didn't feel good when finishing up this chapter so... i promise next chapter will be better, though! kudos and comments are very much appreciated <3
> 
> this chapter is beta-ed by: Scarletphoenix8

The sunlight peeking through the curtain rouses Jinyoung from his slumber. The first blink he makes to adjust to the brightness in his room bringing with it the pain all over his body. His mind instantly drags him back to the past few days; days he wishes he wouldn’t remember anymore. Jinyoung closes his eyes for a good few minutes. His heart and his head are throbbing and everything hurts. Jinyoung whimpers softly. He wishes that everything that just happened was just a dream, but when his eyes flicker open, his hopes are crushed: Jaebum is still sleeping peacefully on the right side of his bed.

If only Jinyoung’s heart didn’t skip a beat at the scene. He should have pushed Jaebum off the bed, yelled at him to get out of his house, told him to forget everything.

Something on the back of his neck stings, causing Jinyoung to rub his finger on the spot. He curses softly, eyes starting to brim with hot tears. _It’s real, it’s fucking real_. Jinyoung could still feel Jaebum’s teeth on the back of his neck, and he fucking hates himself for it. He hiccups, hot tears rolling down on his cheeks and wetting the pillow under his head. Jinyoung stares at Jaebum as he slowly reaches for Jaebum’s face.

_It’s real. We’re mated. This is supposed to be good… So why am I sad?_ Jinyoung trails his fingertips from Jaebum’s cheek down to Jaebum’s lips. He could still feel the softness and the heat of Jaebum’s lips on his. Jinyoung clenches his fingers into a fist as he sobs.

_Do you even like me, hyung? Have you ever looked at me in another way? Have you ever looked at me as a man?_

The emotion that he has hidden for so many years is suffocating and Jinyoung finds himself unable to breathe. Jinyoung whimpers again as he clenches his shirt in his fists. He likes — no, he _loves_ Jaebum so much that it hurts. He wants Jaebum to look at him in another way that wouldn’t make him feel like there’s a line between them. He wants Jaebum to kiss him over and over again without him feeling disgusted with himself. He wants all of Jaebum to himself so badly and it fucking _hurts_.

Jinyoung doesn’t realize that he is shaking with tears until he feels a hand cup his cheek ever so softly. It warmed his heart for a minute before he realized that the rough hand belonged to Jaebum. Fuck, he _really_ wants all of Jaebum to himself without having to suffocate so much.

“Hey,” Jaebum’s voice is thick with sleep, but Jinyoung still loves the way he sounds and it is sickening. Jaebum rubs his thumb against his cheek softly, wiping the tears away, “Does it hurt anywhere?”

Jinyoung wishes that Jaebum had left as soon as he woke up, instead of touching him ever so softly and warmly and asking him if he is in pain because this is what makes everything more difficult than it should be. Jinyoung wants to _forget_ but Jaebum doesn’t seem to understand. He grabs Jaebum’s hand and pulls it away from his cheek, nodding and giving Jaebum a small smile to convince Jaebum that he really is okay. He feels Jaebum’s grip around his hand tighten and so does Jinyoung’s chest.

“Yeah,” Jinyoung nods, smiling softly. His throat hurts. His voice sounds hoarse but he couldn’t care less. “I’m— I’m okay. You— Hyung should—“

“I can’t,” Jaebum interrupts him and Jinyoung looks up with teary eyes, “I won’t. I’m not leaving, Jinyoung-ah.”

“Hyung,” Jinyoung tightens his grip around Jaebum’s hand. “Pl— Please?”

Jinyoung shuts his eyes tightly as soon the words slip from his mouth, trying not to remember how he begged Jaebum to take him right on the spot when Jaebum entered the room last night. Jaebum, on the other side, looks at Jinyoung – from his forehead that is covered by his curly black hair, down to his nose and his red lips. Jinyoung’s lips are trembling and Jaebum _understands_. He pulls his hand away from Jinyoung’s grip to wipe Jinyoung’s tears away from his cheek. He brushes Jinyoung’ bangs aside, uncovering his forehead and placing a kiss on it before he gets off from the bed.

The room is filled with the sound of clothes rustling and Jinyoung doesn’t need to open his eyes to know that Jaebum is preparing to leave the room. Jinyoung flinches and opens his eyes only when Jaebum grips his shoulder from behind. Jaebum doesn’t apologise when Jinyoung flinches again as he trails his fingertip on the back of Jinyoung’s neck, on the mark he made two days ago.

It is still red and it looks so beautiful contrasting against Jinyoung’s milky skin. Jaebum stares at the mark for another minute before he leans in and kisses it, causing Jinyoung to flinch once again when Jaebum’s soft lips touch his skin. Jaebum lets his lips linger there for a while as he murmurs something against the skin before he pulls away, leaving Jinyoung shivering as the room turns cold.

“I hope this mark stays on the back of your neck forever.”

 

 

 

 

 

“Park Jinyoung, get up!” A familiar and annoying voice fills up the room, and Jinyoung startles awake from his sleep, grumbling. He knows the owner of the voice. “You reek of Jaebum.”

Jinyoung squints his eyes at the sudden brightness when Youngjae opens the curtain. He grumbles again as he grabs a pillow next to his head and presses it to his face. _Yeah, this room reeks of Jaebum_. Jinyoung groans, throws the pillow away and sits up. His black hair is sticking out at weird angles and he raises both of his hands to runs it through his hair only to stop when he realizes that his hands are shaking.

“You shouldn’t have told him to leave,” Youngjae breaks the silence and Jinyoung looks up from his hands to look at Youngjae who is picking up his scattered clothes on the floor, “You should have let him stay. He knows better. He’s probably going through the same thing as you right now.”

“Is it—“Jinyoung swallows. His throat still hurts. He looks down at his trembling hands. “Is it the bond?”

“Yeah,” Youngjae nods as he throws clothes into the basket next to the bathroom door in Jinyoung’s bedroom. He picks up the basket and walks towards Jinyoung, who is still sitting on the bed, staring at his trembling hands. Youngjae puts the basket down and sits on the bed, which creaks with his added weight. “Jinyoung hyung. Look at me.”

Jinyoung looks up at Youngjae, who gives him a small smile as he reaches for his hands, gripping them tightly.

“It won’t have any effect if I hold you like this,” Youngjae joked. Jinyoung snorted in reply. “But hyung, when I said that you shouldn’t have told Jaebum hyung to leave, you really shouldn’t have. _This_ , all of this, isn’t Jaebum hyung’s mistake. Jaebum hyung knows what he is doing. You shouldn’t only think from your perspective.”

Jinyoung smiles sadly, looking down at their tangled hands. “Jaebum hyung doesn’t like me, Youngjae-ah.”

Youngjae falls silent for a minute before he speaks up again. “Do you ever wonder why Jaebum hyung scent-marked you when you started high school and scent-marked you again when you started university?”

Jinyoung looks at Youngjae, frowning slightly. “He didn’t. He didn’t scent-mark—“

“He did,” Youngjae argues. His hand tightens around Jinyoung’s. “You just didn’t realize it.”

“He didn’t,” Jinyoung stubbornly argues. “Why would Jaebum hyung scent-mark me when he doesn’t like me? It’s nonsense, Youngjae-ah.”

Youngjae sighs, untangling their hands and placing his hand on Jinyoung’s comforter-covered thigh, patting it softly, “I’ll go wash your clothes, okay? After that, I’m going to cook for you. I’ll tell you when I’ve finished. Take a bath okay, hyung?”

With that, Youngjae leaves the room, leaving Jinyoung and his throbbing head. Not wanting to get off his bed yet, Jinyoung flops onto his back, snuggling under the warm comforter, sighing. This room reeks of Jaebum. _He_ reeks of Jaebum. Everything smells like well-blended coffee beans and Jinyoung hates how the smell is so comforting and brings warmth to him despite how wrong this feels.

He closes his eyes to get some sleep because everything is so tiring. The memories of the nights he and Jaebum used to sleep side by side, the memories of Jaebum spooning him from behind and nuzzling his nose behind his ear as he murmured something that Jinyoung couldn’t catch because he was too sleepy, the memories of Jaebum kissing his neck just before he fell asleep, they crash upon him like an ocean wave.

Jinyoung’s eyes flicker open in realization.

“Fuck.” Jinyoung curses softly.

 

 

 

 

 

_“You’re torturing yourself, Jinyoung hyung,” Youngjae breaks the silence between them after he slips on his shoes, ready to go to class now that he has fed Jinyoung. “You’re shaking, you’re getting paler and your lips are trembling. It’s the bond. You know what that means, right? I’ll text Jaebum hyung later that you’re coming ove—“_

_Jinyoung stops Youngjae from pulling out his phone from his pocket. “There’s no need to text him. I’ll— I’ll go there. I’ll text him.”_

It has been half an hour since. Jinyoung stares at his phone screen without doing anything. He’s scared. This mating thing, between him and Jaebum, it fucking scares him. Bringing his free hand to the back of his neck, Jinyoung pushes down the collar of his turtleneck, trailing his fingertips around the mark.

_Is this right? Is this wrong? If this is right, will everything work out between us? If this is wrong, what happens then?_

Jinyoung startles when his phone vibrates. He unlocks his phone and his heart clenches at the name that appears on his phone screen.

 

**Jaebummie hyung [23 March 2015, 1:29 P.M]**

Have you eaten?

 

**Jinyoungie [23 March 2015, 1:30 P.M]**

yeah

youngjae came over

cooked for me

thank u

 

**Jaebummie hyung [23 March 2015, 1:31 P.M]**

Glad to hear it.

 

**Jaebummie hyung [23 March 2015, 1:32 P.M]**

Jinyoung-ah

 

**Jinyoungie [23 March 2015, 1:34 P.M]**

yes hyung

 

**Jaebummie hyung [23 March 2015, 1:35 P.M]**

Are you feeling okay?

Are you hurt?

 

**Jinyoungie [23 March 2015, 1:35 P.M]**

i’ll make me a liar if i say that im okay

right hyung?

i’m fucking shaking

like i’m having a fever

 

**Jaebummie hyung [23 March 2015, 1:37 P.M]**

Me too.

I’m shaking.

It’s not even cold. But I’m shaking.

Want me to come over?

I mean

Both of us need it.

 

Yeah, both of them needed it. To touch each other. To have the warmth press against each other. The mating bond is fucking sick but that is what is pushing Jinyoung off the couch, to grab his coat and slip his shoes on without even tying the laces. Jinyoung locks the door and runs, runs, and runs to Jaebum’s house.

He’s out of breath when he reaches Jaebum’s house. Jinyoung raises his hand to knock on the wooden door, but Jaebum is already there, in front of him, as if he could smell Jinyoung in front of his door. Jaebum’s scent makes his head spin and Jinyoung wants nothing more than to envelop the elder in a hug and bury his nose in the crook of Jaebum’s neck.

He doesn’t. Instead, his trembling hand reaches out to tug at Jaebum’s black shirt.

“Hyung,” Jinyoung whispers, breathless, “Jaebum hyung.”

“Jinyoung-ah—“

“Im fucking Jaebum, I swear if you don’t make a SoundCloud account right fucking now, I’ll fucking rip your— oh, hi, you must be Jinyoung.”

There is a man, with black hair, small eyes, who looks like a smaller version of Jaebum, standing in the middle of the living room. He’s an omega, Jinyoung can smell him and it makes Jinyoung feel sick again. Unnecessary thoughts are swimming around in his head and he knows that he should not because Jaebum isn’t like that but _what if Jaebum is like that_?

Jaebum remains standing in front of Jinyoung and he doesn’t bother to shift his attention to his friend, no, not when Jinyoung looks like he is about to throw up. Jaebum immediately grabs Jinyoung’s hand when it falls from his shirt and intertwines their fingers. As soon as their fingers intertwine, they both feel like he can breathe again, as if they are coming back to life.

“I’m leaving, Jaebum-ah.” The black-haired man grabs his coat, flashing a small smile at Jinyoung when their eyes meet. “I’m Yoongi. Nice to finally meet you, Jinyoung-ssi. Jaebum talked a lot about you.”

The black-haired man, Yoongi, then gave his shoulder a soft pat before leaving. Before Jinyoung can say anything, Jaebum pulls him inside and locks the door before pulling him into a hug, his face buried in Jinyoung’s neck. They both sigh. This time, Jinyoung doesn’t flinch when Jaebum’s fingertips touch his neck, or when Jaebum’s fingers push down the collar of his turtleneck to trail his fingertips on the mark.

“I’m glad,” Jaebum murmurs, lips brushing against Jinyoung’s skin. “That the mark is still here.”

Jaebum then kisses Jinyoung’s collarbone, trailing further up to his chin. His hand cups Jinyoung’s cheek and a thumb presses down on Jinyoung’s chin, aligning it so that their lips brush against each other’s. Jaebum leaves Jinyoung’s lips and backs away to look at Jinyoung’s expression. To confirm that Jinyoung wants this as much as he does.

Unconsciously, because Jaebum’s lips aren’t against his anymore and his inner omega needs him to touch his alpha, Jinyoung, eyes still closed, snakes his arms around Jaebum’s neck and pulls him down in a kiss, sighing in relief when their lips touch. Jaebum’s lips are hot and moist and fit so perfectly between his. Jinyoung opens his mouth when Jaebum swipes his tongue over his lips and Jaebum sticks his tongue and thumb inside Jinyoung’s mouth. Their tongues curl and slide against each other and Jaebum’s thumb tugs the side of Jinyoung’s mouth before pulling it out to rub Jinyoung’s cheek.

The first suck on Jinyoung’s tongue has Jinyoung bucking his hips in response and Jinyoung immediately breaks the kiss.

“This—“ Jinyoung steps backwards, clenching his hands into fists because his inner omega is yelling at him to go back and let Jaebum suck his tongue again, “This isn’t right, hyung.”

They fall into silence. Jaebum speaks up after few minutes. “You wouldn’t come here if this isn’t right. The mark wouldn’t be there, on your neck, if this isn’t right, Jinyoung-ah.”

“You don’t even like me, hyung,” Jinyoung sobs. “Why did you—“

“I fucking _love_ you, Park Jinyoung,” Jaebum growls and Jinyoung flinches, shutting his eyes tightly at Jaebum’s sudden roar, “Fuck. Fuck, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to— I didn’t mean to scare you, Jinyoung-ah. Hyung’s sorry. I—“

Jinyoung falls on the floor, sobbing and wiping the tears away using his sleeve. “I— I really like you, hyung. When I had my first heat, I knew that it— it was you but I didn’t want to think about it much but at that time, you— you were the only Alpha that was around me and you triggered my heat. But, then as I grew up I— I really wanted it to be you. The Alpha to my omega, I— I wanted it to be you b—but I always thought that you only think of me as your cute dongsaeng. And I— I didn’t want to disappoint you and I— fuck, I was so fucking scared, hyung, when this happened, the mark— when you bit me— I— I got really scared and thought, what if hyung said that it was a fucking mistake? What— what if hyung suddenly—“

Jinyoung doesn’t notice Jaebum walking towards him, doesn’t notice Jaebum’s presence in front of him, doesn’t notice Jaebum looking at him fondly, doesn’t realize the way Jaebum looks at him as if he creates the whole universe. He only realizes that Jaebum is there when Jaebum touches his cheek and wipes his tears away.

“It wasn’t a mistake,” Jaebum whispers, thumb brushing Jinyoung’s lips as he smiles softly. “I meant it. When I said that I’ll take care of us, I meant it. I want _us_ to happen. I really want to make you mine, Jinyoung-ah. I want to make you mine and have nothing to worry about other Alphas trying to steal you from me. I want it to be you too, Jinyoung.”

Jinyoung looks up at Jaebum and hiccups, and Jaebum chuckles fondly.

“If— If I get scared, will hyung tell me that everything is going to be okay? That everything is working out between us?”

Jaebum nods, leaning closer to let their lips touch because Jinyoung’s lips looks so irresistible and he really wants to devour Jinyoung’s lips and kiss the younger until they fall asleep. “Yeah, Jinyoung-ah, baby. I will. Hyung will.”

 


	4. the starting: status registration pt 1

Now that Jinyoung is living his life as Jaebum’s _mate_ , he finds that there’s not much difference between now and before he got the mark on his nape. Jaebum, is still treating him sweetly like a younger brother, and they are still spending his time together as much as they did before they mated. All that has changed is the fact that now they are mated; they are touching each other more frequently.

The first week after they mated, Jinyoung was uncomfortable with the attention and would sometimes flinch when Jaebum touched him. Whenever that happened, there would be a flash of hurt and disappointment on Jaebum’s face, and Jinyoung’s heart would break a little at the sight. Jinyoung didn’t apologize, instead he tugged at the hem of Jaebum’s shirt in apology. Jaebum’s face would soften, a small smile spreading across his face. This was how Jinyoung fell in love with Jaebum over and over again.

On the other hand, controlling the hormones for the first month after was hell for Jinyoung. He felt irritated when he didn’t feel Jaebum’s skin on his and he felt like he wanted to growl and snarl at everyone who walked past him for no reason. It made Jinyoung want Jaebum’s lips on every part of his body and it made him being overly possessive. He wanted Jaebum to look only at him and he wanted Jaebum’s hand only on him whenever he saw Jaebum sling his arm around his friend’s shoulder.

Hormones were a bitch.

Yet, Jinyoung did not say anything and Jaebum would still notice that he was having issues.

Jaebum would pull him into a long, wet kiss, making Jinyoung melt and his worries disappear. He would shiver and let out small gasps of pleasure when Jaebum sucked a few bruises onto his neck, the alpha mumbling _I’m sorry_ over and over again and Jinyoung would choke on unspoken sentences of _you don’t have to apologise_ and _you didn’t do anything wrong_ because Jinyoung is no good with words, he does not know how to express himself properly, how to express his feelings towards Jaebum. He would settle with cradling Jaebum’s cheeks and lifting the alpha’s head up so that their gazes would meet. Jinyoung would smile softly before leaning in for a long kiss.

Kissing and touching Jaebum had always been his greatest wish when he had been crushing on Jaebum, and when the mating happened, when _this_ happened, it felt like a dream; the way Jaebum touched every part of his body very gently as if he would break if Jaebum was too rough with him, the way Jaebum showered him with kisses when they finally met after a long, tiring day so that both of them would feel good.

And the fact that he _is_ Jaebum’s _mate_ , and Jaebum is _his_ mate feels like it is… fate. The day Jaebum trespassed his room, everything felt so wrong, Jinyoung felt that he should not have done let him and that Jaebum should have restrained himself from getting involved with mating with him. But the feeling is soon replaced by something that feels good; a something that makes Jinyoung’s heart feel full whenever Jaebum kisses and caresses the mark on his nape. A something like the feeling that they are fated to be with each other and they were born to complete each other.

Jaebum never once said that mating was a mistake and Jinyoung wishes that Jaebum never would – because he is so fucking in _love_ with Jaebum and mating with him was the greatest thing that ever happened in his life.

_But… does Jaebum—_

“Hey, watch where you’re going.”

Brought back to reality, Jinyoung blinks his thoughts away and searches around him for the voice. His eyes land on a young boy who is staring at him with a pair of doe eyes, smiling slightly. When Jinyoung raises his eyebrow in an expression of _‘what?’_ , the boy points in front of him and that is when Jinyoung looks to his front and realizes that there is a rack; he would have hit his head, lost in thought, had the boy not warned him.

Jinyoung looked back to thank the boy, only to find that he has disappeared. Jinyoung frowns slightly, moving to search around the library for the boy.

“What are you looking for?”

As Jinyoung turns around, his nose twitches at the very familiar scent of well-blended coffee. He looks up to see Jaebum with glasses perched on top of his nose and — _oh_ , his hair colour has changed from its usual brown. Jinyoung blinks at his mate’s new appearance and a sudden arousal in the pit of his stomach fires up.

It is neither the post-heat, nor the mating bond; it is just _Jaebum_.

“Uh—” Jaebum starts, noticing that Jinyoung appears too shocked at his new appearance to speak; fingers running through his now-black hair in self-consciousness, “Is this weird? I mean— I should have texted you first that I was going to get a new hair colour but I was too busy and I forgot to.”

“You look fine,” Jinyoung interrupts, face flushing. He tries to cover his embarrassment with a small shrug, “ _Very_ fine. I guess you should have texted me first about changing your hair colour, but since you were too busy, that’s fine, I guess. I like surprises after all.”

Jaebum doesn’t answer but he looks at Jinyoung with a fond smile across his face and it makes Jinyoung break into a small smile of his own. When Jaebum breaks their eye contact and looks around, Jinyoung realizes that he has a ton of new books that needed to be arranged on the racks and he can’t take a break just because Jaebum is here, even though it has been weeks since they last spent time together. Plus, he only has few hours left before his shift ends and Jaebum can wait – he always does – so Jinyoung mumbles out an excuse and is begins to make his way to the staff room when Jaebum suddenly grabs his wrist and gently pushes him against the rack.

Surprised, Jinyoung looks up to see Jaebum only to see that the alpha is already staring down at him with a soft smile spreading across his face. Jinyoung feels he would never tire himself by telling Jaebum how much he loves him, over and over again.

“Missed you,” Jaebum whispers, hands coming up to cup Jinyoung’s cheeks, “Been waiting for today to see you again.”

“Me too,” Jinyoung replies softly, watching as Jaebum’s eyes flickers down to his lips, “Been waiting to see you too.”

“Fuck, I really want to kiss you right now.”

“Then why don’t you?” Jinyoung asks teasingly with a small smile across his face.

Jinyoung did not think about the consequences because he knows that Jaebum is not one for public displays of affection and Jinyoung was just teasing for the sake of it. All he really wants to do is to kiss Jaebum right now, but the reaction that he gets from Jaebum is very unexpected.

The look in Jaebum’s eyes changes, his eyes grow darker and he looks at Jinyoung as if he wants to eat him alive. Oddly enough, the reaction does not scare Jinyoung at all. Instead, he is _aroused_ seeing how riled up Jaebum is just from being teased. When Jaebum trails his finger down from his jaw to the back of his neck, Jinyoung shudders, holding back a gasp as he quickly grasps Jaebum’s wrist.

“Hyung—”

“I—” Jaebum starts and Jinyoung flickers his eyes down at Jaebum’s lips when Jaebum sticks his tongue out to wet his lips, “I didn’t come here to just meet you and kiss you senseless until your lungs give out, but fuck, you’re so irresistible and I—”

“You’re rambling,” Jinyoung says, and when Jaebum flushes scarlet red, it makes Jinyoung’s heart throb, “You’re irresistible too, Jaebum hyung.”

“Jinyoung, _please_ ,” Jaebum lets out a weak plea as Jinyoung parts his lips to say something, “There is something that I need to talk to you about.”

There is a pause after Jaebum finishes his sentence and Jinyoung’s lips and throat turn dry. His heart drums in fear and his hand, still grasping Jaebum’s wrist, trembles slightly. _What if Jaebum is going to say that this is a mistake? What if he is going to say that this is a mis—_

“Hey,” Jaebum cups Jinyoung’s cheek, stroking it softly with his thumb, “Hey, Jinyoung. Baby. Look at me. If you’re thinking that I am going to say that what we are now is a mistake, then you’re… mistaken, for a lack of a better term. I am not going to say that what has happened between us is a mistake because what are we now is a fucking miracle that I’ve been dreaming of for years.”

Jaebum’s hand rests on Jinyoung’s cheek, rough thumb stroking his cheekbone ever so softly. The action spreads warmth all over Jinyoung’s body and Jinyoung unconsciously leans into the touch, making Jaebum smiles at the action. Still caressing Jinyoung’s cheek, Jaebum speaks softly as if afraid of breaking the comfortable silence between them.

“Can I continue? About what we need to talk about?”

“Yeah, go on.”

Jaebum steps closer, invading Jinyoung’s personal space; not that Jinyoung minds at all because he likes that Jaebum’s body is warmer than his and he likes the calming vibe that Jaebum exudes. “Are you, perhaps, ready to go and register our status?” Jaebum murmurs against his forehead. His other hand goes up to intertwine fingers with Jinyoung’s, “I am not forcing you. And if you need time, I understand, I’ll wait. It was just a question. I just wanted to clarify —”

 “Can we… next month?” Jinyoung tightens his fingers around Jaebum’s.

“If you need more time, I can wait, Jinyoung-ah. I’ll—”

“Next month...”

“Yeah?” Jaebum backs a step away and examines Jinyoung’s face, causing Jinyoung to smile and nod.

“Yeah, next month.”

Jaebum pulls Jinyoung into a tight hug and nuzzles his nose in the crook of Jinyoung’s neck, murmuring a soft and slow, “Can’t wait for the day for you to be officially mine.”

“I am already yours, hyung.”

“I know that,” Jaebum nods and tightens his arms around Jinyoung’s waist, crashing their bodies together, “I just— I am scared that you are still afraid after what happened, and I’m scared that you are always thinking that one day, I am going to say that this is a mistake, and I don’t want that. So I wanted to give you some time to make yourself comfortable and fit yourself in our sudden changed relationship. I know that I am being so selfish for forcing you to register our status immediately—”

“You’re not forcing me,” Jinyoung cuts in and Jaebum kisses his neck in response.

“I know that you’re thinking of that; I am not forcing you and thank you so much for that, really,” Jaebum murmurs against his neck, sending shivers down Jinyoung’s spine and it does not go unnoticed by Jaebum as he smiles at the reaction, “I just want to make you mine. All of you; your heart, your mind and your body. Every part of your body, I want it all. I want to show you off and tell the other alphas to fuck off because you’re fucking mine, all mine, without thinking whether or not there exists a barrier or line between us. I want to be devoted to you and I want you to be devoted to me. I want to be possessive when it comes to you without having to think ‘ _he is not even mine_ ’ or _‘we are not even officially registered as mates_ ’. I want to do you as I please and shower you with kisses and leave you with bruises that will make you blush scarlet red when you think about what I did to you the previous night.”

Jaebum takes a deep breath and kisses Jinyoung’s neck again.

“I want you all for myself without feeling scared when I do something to you and without having to think about the barrier between us.”

They are still in the library, in Jinyoung’s workplace and between the racks where even though they are hidden, someone can still find them. Jinyoung is so overwhelmed with feelings and he wants to do nothing more than kiss his mate senseless right this moment. Instead of doing so, he settles for a promise kiss under Jaebum’s jaw and a tight, brief hug before he backs away with heart drumming in excitement.

“Will hyung have me all to himself when we get back home later?” Jinyoung asks shyly. Embarrassed, he was ready to run to the staff room, when Jaebum did not answer his question. Yet when Jinyoung steps back, Jaebum immediately grabs his wrist and pulls him closer until their noses brush briefly against each other.

“Do you want hyung to have you all to himself?”

“Yeah,” Jinyoung nods, dazed with the pheromones that his mate is releasing. “Want hyung to do so.”

 


End file.
